Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In some cases, a multilateral well system may be used where one or more lateral wells depart from the main wellbore. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a location and orientation assembly to help identify the location of the multi-lateral bores in relation to the main wellbore.